runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Mr. Garrison
Hi, this is my talk page. Any comments before May 15 2008 can be found in Archive 1. Mr. Garrison 16:43, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Cave of Doom I think I'll wait until you make Jake and Veedi meet (I suppose it will be in the Cave of Doom) to add to the chapters, I've been planning this: Jake and Veedi encounter, she mentions her quest for the runes and the wizards, Jake thinks "Hmmm... Those wizards...", he then tells her his story, but when he is going to tell her about what happened to the wizards, they get interrupted by some event and they must either fight or escape, and they get distracted from Jake's story. Feel free to change this, and then respond in my talk. 16:56, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :Then I will have time to make another Chapter where Jake arrives at Yanille, I like your idea, I wonder how Tarqinder will react when he sees Mark again... :EDIT: I just read your second edit and I think that story is much better, but I still wonder about Tarquinder and Mark, If we make it the second way, I would still have to explain how Jake got there, and it would make things a bit longer and more interesting. : 18:23, 15 May 2008 (UTC) I think I'll let you decide what would be better for the story, just tell me how should I proceed and I'll do it, what I had in mind if we are not moving "Cave of Doom" was: 1.Veedi escapes Cave of Doom 2.Veedi goes back to Yanille to look for the wizards and looking for help 3.Jake explains Veedi his story and mentions Tarqinder 4.Line break Tarqinder finds Mark, still drunk, and takes his things back with little resistance 5.Mark follows Tarqinder again, Tarqinder tells Mark that if he doesn't stop following, he (Tarqinder) will kill him (Mark) 6.Mark apologizes and makes the promise of not bothering Tarqinder if he lets him follow in the journey 7.Line break Jake and Veedi are planning to go and find Tarqinder, they want to go to Ardougne first, beacause this is where everyone wants to go now, they think Tarqinder will be there as well. Thats my plan for next chapter, you can edit it freely, of course. 20:44, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :Yea, that was what I had planned, where it says "Line break", that means that in the same chapter, the story will be changed between Yanille and Ardougne with a "----". :Happy to work together. : 15:03, 17 May 2008 (UTC) I left space for you in my chapter to proceed with the story about Tarqinder and Mark, extend everything you need, my next part will be long as Jake will tell Veedi his story. 21:53, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :It makes sense to me, what will series 2 be about? will they be set in the same time a series 1? I don't want to ask too much... 22:44, 17 May 2008 (UTC) I was planning that Veedi and Jake get to Ardougne, but Norbert doesn't want to go, so he stays, I was writing it, but I lost what I was doing when I put the preview, so I said "What the hell..." and stopped, I'll maybe write it now,tell me your plans for them to moldeate(?) the story so we both like it. 21:20, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :I prefer the latter, it's not like you can spend a whole day looking for someone with a huge sword... 21:59, 18 May 2008 (UTC) RE: Bruce Mr. Garrison, Yes, I am going to be using Bruce, but I'm currently having difficulty getting time for a good long writing trawl. --Fegaxeyl 18:59, 15 May 2008 (UTC) VEW 3? Mr. Garrison, VEW 1 was a phenomenal successs (at least in my book) and we have VEW 2 coming out soon (how soon? TELL ME)! So if number 2 is a success I was thinking perhaps we could have a VEW 3! Of course, we should have a reasonable hiatius in between for all of our series and maybe another roleplay of a different theme. But I think that VEW 3 would be, say, the Ultimate Finale in the saga so that all of the players would be able to sum up their storylines. Of course, it's your choice. If you think we should get more input, perhaps we could forumise it to find out what the other players think. Well, I'm off! --Fegaxeyl 15:39, 16 May 2008 (UTC) The Hoarding Hordes Didn't I attach the Construction tag? I guess not. It's nowhere near over, Mr. G. I still have to add my part on Dancus' travels before he gets to Ardougne (Crossing WWM et cetera). I've been working on it for a couple of days and I'll add it soon. 11:47, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :Got it. No new major characters. 12:32, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Drancus? His name is Dancus ;). Anywhom, is that an official permission to write episode 17? And what do you mean by "link up?" And, yes, I do want Drancus to compete in the big Ardougne battle. You have my permission. Question though, I don't read Gielnor a lot, so who's he gonna be fighting against? King Lathas? Please answer my questions asap! 20:15, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :Sounds uz0gmtastic! I just had a brainstorm; I'll have Dancus...resolve things with the killer, but have him find a note in the killer's helmet that would be like the note you talked about! Brilliant! Speaking of which, should I at the end that Dancus sees a group of people down the street in Ardougne, as he is going to need a little help to defeat these guys? 21:02, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::Sounds cool. =) 21:14, 18 May 2008 (UTC) A Terrible Truth is great so far! Please, expand. But, I do have one request. The part where Dancus says "I know you" to Tarqinder, please remove that. If Dancus didn't know his name, then how could he know him? =). 20:05, 21 May 2008 (UTC) I've already revealed one way, Mr. G. Scour around the last section of Ardougnese Assassin, and you'll find out. But Dancus will revive in the finale a different way, which is strictly confidential, but quite similar to the way he revives in Ardougnese Assassin. -- :I had something different in mind, but your potion idea is a lot better than my original idea. With a quick, rough translation into Latin, we could call it the Verto Nox Fabrica potion, which literally means "transformed dark arts". Roughly. I'm guessing it would have some "dark" ingredients like bones and ashes and the likes; remains of something once living; and then have the unicorn hairs, the part that heals and revives. Tada! A potion that uses Necromancy, but revives into life, not unlife. Good thinking on your part, BTW. (I certainly wouldn't want to have to write a story for a zombie or ankou.) =D But I have one question that I can't come up with an answer for: :Where will one of the group get the potion?!?! 00:17, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::I came up with this when I was eating breakfast (lol): 2 of the group, most possibly Veedi and Tarqinder, realize the high chance of death in the palace assault, so they would leave the city disguised and go to Irwin Feaselbaum in the Necromancer Tower south of the city, as his mind has not yet been "fully poisoned" by the practice of Necromancy, and he has a "little good left in his heart" and could make the Verto Nox Fabrica potion for the group. Just when they get back, they see someone carrying off a body, as it is the midst of the assault. The body is Dancus', being carried away by Mark, maybe? They force feed Dancus the potion, and he pops back into life! That would be kinda cool. But if you don't like that, your second idea would be just as awesome. 11:55, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::EDIT: You know what, that's too complicated. Let's just go with your second idea. 13:12, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :::Awesome! And thanks for looking at my spoilers! 13:50, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Yes! All the plotlines are tied up and the finale can happen! I'm so excited I can taste it! 10:51, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Gielinor finale In the finale, can the Socialists be involved? They would be chasing after Tony's gang, and get caught up in current events (King Lathas taking over the world, etc). 18:39, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :In episode 16, Farrell, Darako, Tony, Talking lobster and TzHaar-Kot-Tok will be entering Ardougne with Robert Bandano. In the series finale, I do intend on killing Darako and Robert Bandano. I also intend for the Socialists to find out, and after a messy negotiation with Lathas, the Socialists declare war on him. You mentioned something about a battle in series finale some time ago. The Socialists, however, aren't joining up with the good guys. They will just be another side faction. BTW, in (perhaps) episode 21, can my guys meet up with yours, Jigo's etc? Arnie 14:12, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Nah, episode 16 is tieing up my arcs. Anyway, just finished The Socialist Stratagem - have a read, and it has some humour. Arnie 16:03, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :Oh yeah, in Facing the Facts, it was said that Tarqinder (as a child) was bullied by Farrell, Darako and Tony. When they meet, perhaps Tarqinder could bring it up, and then they realize they have to work together? Arnie 15:09, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Think of it as the first firearms weapon dreamed up in history (don't know the exact date, but it was 15th/16th century for us). I know RS shouldn't have guns, even a prototype, but in this case it could be a small weapon that fires small pellets of lava, as a TzHaar-sort of weapon. Besides, it gets destryed in the end, so that could have been the only gun in RS's existence. Arnie 18:03, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Sorry, sorry, I'll get to writing it. Luckily it's the week off but I've got loads of relatives coming round so that may hinder my computer access (and I'm also working on a parallel timeline story featuring an alternae Drauss). But I promise I'll try and get them written up. --Fegaxeyl 07:06, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :I've just finished Consuming, Confusing. Can my chars and yours meet up in episode 20? If not, the next? Could I write some parts of it too? Arnie 18:41, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Ok, cheers for that. Arnie 18:57, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Would it be possible to do the finale in a weekend? 00:30, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Progress with Gielinor Mr. Garrison, Block 2 of The Longest March is up (I'll call it a block because that's how I'll separate up my writing). Expect at most 3 more blocks to complete the story, then I'll move onto Strike Two. I'll try doing one part every morning and possibly do some at night whilst its still the holidays. By the way, how do you make new talk pages? --Fegaxeyl 08:56, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Future story Mr. Garrison, Have you read Philip Pullman's His Dark Materials trilogy? In case you have't noticed, it's in my list of recommeneded books on my User Page (check it out!), and I think it's a great story. Why am I asking this? you wonder. Well, you may have been able to work out from the title of this post that one of my new stories (and by story I mean possibly the largest page on this wiki yet) will be based on it. I won't give too many hints, but it will involve a parallel Drauss who travels across the multiverse, making allies for the greatest war in history. Expect insights into the lives of the Prodigies, who appear across the multiverse in their younger years, and a gripping storyline. (Well, I hope it will be gripping.) Any comments are welcome! Bye for now! --Fegaxeyl 16:30, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :A multiverse (as I've already explained to Evil Dude) is a conglomerate of parallel universes all existing next to each other. I think. Check Wikipedia for the correct definition. Yeah, the story will be a one-off, not a series. I'm inteding to show the Prodigies not as soldiers (who all but Kairie seem to have displayed solely as) but as actual people who have grown up and weren't soldiers (Urtur, who is the first Prodigy reintroduced into the story, is 16 at the time). I'm planning to have it set roughly around 175. Want an extract? --Fegaxeyl 16:45, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Longest March Mr. Garrison, Split it into two? Hmm... well, it's nearing the end with one or two blocks left to be written, and I suppose it would lessen the workload... yeah, okay! Strike Two will have Bruce destroying the plant but then finding himself being whisked away by the cult who hired him out and, um... ah, I'll think of it later. Bye! Oh, would you like that preview of the multiverse story? --Fegaxeyl 09:04, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :I'm scanning whatI've got on Word so far for an extract I can give you. It's difficult as there aren't really any battle scenes yet, and the only part where things start to happen is when they open the portal (and even then you need a lot of background info). --Fegaxeyl 09:23, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :Oh, I'll give you the bit when Drauss first meets Urtur. When he arrived, he found his soldiers assembled in around the ruined statue. With them stood a boy aged about sixteen. His hair was messy and his cheeks were sagging, but Drauss could see the massive intelligence sparkle in the blue eyes. He walked up to the boy. “Who’re you? What right do you have to capture me?” the boy asked, slightly insolently. “I think you should be able to work that out yourself.” The boy looked at Drauss. “Oh, don’t play stupid, no matter how convincing you can make it look; we know who you are, ‘’Urtur’’.” “And what do you know about me, then?” “Oh, not much, except you’re a genius with cognitive powers beyond almost everyone’s imagination. You were able to decode an Old Goblin script in three minutes flat. You were able to decode New TzHaar in one and a half minutes. In nursery you were capable of writing long articles that paralleled the levels of an average twenty-four-year-old. By the end of you third year in primary school your works were some of the greatest mankind had ever known. You’ve put down theories, hypotheses, on the W-axis, and performed several successful practical experiments demonstrating that magic is not the only form of energy, leading to a paradigm shift in a number of circles of highly respected and intelligent theorists. Oh, and you’ve got eighteen doctorates.” “So therefore it would be fairly embarrassing if you had mistaken me for someone else.” “Oh, it would be, Urtur.” The boy stopped, looking shocked. Drauss gave a smug smile. “Okay, you know who I am. And I suppose I know who you are too.” “Go on.” “Well, I’ve heard your subordinates call you Drauss.” “Good work.” “And due to the fact that all the troops I saw were under instructions from you, you must be in command of them. But logically your army would have to be substantially larger to be able to capture the city, even if it was from inside out, and so I can presume you are a general operating under a higher force.” Drauss looked at Urtur. “Good guess, but you took it one too far. I am in fact the one in command.” “Are you trying to make me feel insulted?” “Nope, seriously. Read my body language.” Urtur narrowed his eyes, and then widened them. :Enjoy! --Fegaxeyl 09:30, 29 May 2008 (UTC) An annoying factor Mr. Garrison, Um, I don't mean to cause any trouble, but from Tuesday to Friday next week I'm going to be away on a camping trip, which means I can't do any writing. It also means that if you start VEW 2 in that period I'll miss out on that too. So would you be really kind and give me a bit of extra time to finish of my Gielinor stories and hold back VEW 2? I know that this is being really quite selfish, but I'm sure you understand. I'd be really grateful. Thanks a huge lot, --Fegaxeyl 06:52, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Suggestion Mr. Garrison, I'll work with that idea for the last one, although with a few changes here or there (I was planning to have Bruce escape via one of the teleport links before everything goes kablooey). Expect it to be up sometim tomorrow, preferably in the morning. --Fegaxeyl 17:12, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Your explanation of the ark is much better than my original one. You should use it. Oh yeah, nearly forgot, I'll have to write my bit tomorrow morning. Arnie 20:48, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Nomination Notice Mr. Garrison, I've nomm'ed you for admin status! If you approve please say so here, and just plain don't accept if you don't approve. Please look at the nomnation soon! ~~ 13:09, 1 June 2008 (UTC) I'm done Ahh! Finished! And just in time too, as I'm leaving tomorrow and won't be back until Friday. Well, Summit's done and I hope you would have the time to read it. (But give yourself a lot of time, okay? It's seriously long!) Well, that's all for now, and it would be okay if you want to make a bit of a start on the last few. But as a little request, could you please have Bruce being taken by Yanille authorities and having the situation explained to him, but also the appearance of not just the monks but now both bird colonies working together. Thanks a bunch! By for now! See you again on Friday afternoon! --Fegaxeyl 16:51, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :I've made a new scene in The Tyrant, where Tony & co joins Tarqinder & co. But its a very messy "negotiation" at first. Arnie 15:00, 3 June 2008 (UTC) VEW 2 Sorry this message has come so late. For VEW 2, don't call it Voyage to the Edge of the World 2. That title is too long. I suggest "Voyage into the Unknown" or "Voyage into Apocalypse". Arnie 15:06, 6 June 2008 (UTC) I'm back! Mr. Garrison, Hurray! I'm back! Not much activity over the past couple of days, I see. Oh well. Anyway, now I'm back we can get cracking with the end of Gielinor, and sooner or later get to work on VEW 2. Your question with the birds and monks - yes, they come through and cause havok. Well, that's all for now! --Fegaxeyl 17:37, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :Remarkably fun but incredibly busy. And the food wasn't anywhere near commendable. Still, I enjoyed it, and it gave me a nice break from the wiki. Oh, a few days back I looked at your Apprentice wiki - looking good so far! --Fegaxeyl 08:04, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Eve of War In Eve of War, is it alright if I make a scene where Tony and his crew plan to betray Tarqinder after the battle with Lathas? Arnie 08:39, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :When I meant betray, I meant that Tony and crew rob Tarqinder and his crew. They do this because what Lathas has done to the world (the economic plague). Btw, it is Darako and Rober that die. Arnie 11:43, 7 June 2008 (UTC) They want to rob Tarqinder and his gang of their money. What I meant in my first message, is that they think and plan about it. In the finale of the finale, Tony wants to do it, and tries to, but cannot bring himself to do it, because in a way hes made peace with Tarqinder. Thats what I meant. Arnie 15:00, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Gielinor After the first series of Gielinor ends, I was wondering whether I could create a character for the second series. I was wondering if I could use Stan Charles, an extremely minor character in (RP:Bank Heist). Not much of his history or life was explored, so I could easily change him. P.S. When will VEW2 start? I regret to say I'm getting slightly impatient. Hey, no problem. I still can't get the link for Dr Who Fanon (Which I would love to find, by the way). RE: At last Mr. Garrison, I rarely ever use l33t, but just for once: w00t w00t w00t w00t w00000t! Thanks! --Fegaxeyl 07:01, 15 June 2008 (UTC) The "Gielinor Gang" I have been using the term the "Gielinor Gang" to refer to Mark Theobald, Dancus Frumac, Jake, Tarqinder, Veedi Limstrood, Tony de Fillo, Farrell, Darako and Bruce Brysworth on this page and this page. I was wondering if I could make it "official" by slapping it on the template, denoting members with asterisks and having a notice at the bottom of the template. Could I? Cheers, 22:05, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :I was originally going to have Raiah introduced in S2 as Dancus will search for her to make the Verto Fabrica Nox, but if you want I can do an Avatar-esque cliffhanger entry, having Raiah introduced at the last second of S1. It's your series, tell me what ever you want to do and I'll dun type it up. With Dancus, tele him to Ardy w/ the rest of the "GG", but I'll split him off. We could say that Lathas led his army to Ardy when they realize that the "GG" tele'd there. Thus, everything should be set up for Dancus duel with Lathas in the Palace. 22:59, 19 June 2008 (UTC) ::Sure. Sounds good. 15:43, 21 June 2008 (UTC) RE: How you want it to be (or something like that) Im going away for a over a week tomorrow, so I obviously am not going to be on any computer during that time. You want Lathas to want, did you say? Yes, I am bringing the sealife army at a later stage. The chars Im killing off won't be right at the end, so you don't have to worry about that. Oh yeah, please try not to kill off the TzTok-Jad. By all means severely wound it, but not kill it please. Im going to reuse it for series 2. And thats all I have to say. Arnie 14:26, 19 June 2008 (UTC) RE: The Battle of Ardougne Yes, I've been reading it each time it gets edited, I will wait for the perfect time to start editing as well, beacause Jake has no such an important role at the moment. I want you to read my last post in my SpoilerBlog, it mentions my idea of a new character for season 2, the only problem is that I designed him with an special sword that doesn't exists in RuneScape (Actually, he wasn't designed to be in RuneScape, but I made a great plot with him so I want to share it here) Beacause of the sword, you may not want him to be in Gielinor, just asking. If he does go in, I'll make also a separate story (Written in a Role-play style), maybe in the universe of Gielinor, I again ask for your permission. Happy Vacations! (You are in vacations, right?) 23:06, 19 June 2008 (UTC) :I have a problem with Gielinor finale. Im going to France in a few minutes, and I won't be able to finish off my parts of the story. When I come back in a week or so, I will then add my parts to the story. Don't bothr messaging me back, cuz like i said, Im going in a few minutes. 17:53, 20 June 2008 (UTC) ::I don't think I will include a relation between Jake and the new character, but he surely has a lot of back story, that's why I want to make the other story. ::Jake will participate in the war, I just cannot find the moment to fit him in the story, maybe when they teleport there, I also wanted to ask, ¿How is Veedi going to fight? she doesn't have any weapons, I think. ::I'm waiting for the second season very patiently, I know it will be as great and enjoyable as this one. :::Quick Edit: Can I write the last line of the chapter? The very last line, do you want to know what will I write? Ask me. :: 18:47, 20 June 2008 (UTC) ::::It would just be the last line, it's dialogue text, so it doesn't damages in anything the cliffhanger. ::::It would be: "Crap!," Jake said "I forgot to return the book!", pretty good for the end, huh... I made that up when writing "The Strongest Fist", just say no if you don't like it. 21:36, 21 June 2008 (UTC) I don't know, the story I made had like 12 different characters and is very extensive, It wouldn't let anyone write anything else, maybe I make both things, maybe in Volume 3 I could write just a part of the story, while in my story I would write it completely. You decide, it's your series after all. 15:04, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Raiah Neither. Dancus will search for Raiah to revive him. One question: should we have the protaganists have some sort of communication device that lets them commune about their separate journies? By the way, Dancus' telekinesis powers are limited to when he is under extreme pressure. The boulder that he threw into the palace was a blessing from Saradoim, a brief, fleeting burst of magic that rarely even happens; a fact that I intend to reveal in S2. 22:22, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :Yes, please reserve Chapter 2:2 for me. About what you said, Dancus himself is not connected to the gods. Saradomin just performed that miracle simply because Dancus deserved it; he turned down heaven for a war after all. =) 23:08, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Quick question...and a disturbing one at that...In the last couple of chapters of S1 where you wrote the dialogue of Veedi and Dancus, it seems like Veedi is sort of...I dunno...attracted to Dancus? Was this an intenional 'ship or an honest mistake? Just curious. 11:34, 5 July 2008 (UTC) PS: Why did you change the year of Gielinor? I had always thought it was 185, and all of my characters birth dates and such revolve around that date...would you mind changing it back? 11:54, 5 July 2008 (UTC) My plans for Season 2 I wrote the last line(s) already, my plans on Season 2 include Jake completing a trial at the Void Knight's outpost and getting a new spell for his spellbook, that would be my second chapter, my new character, "Rick", won't enter in Gielinor beacause of the poll in my SpoilerBlog, but I will make the other story whatsoever, my plot on the series will depend on how the story develops. 23:45, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :The article itself was far too long for me to add anymore, so I'm gonna kill them off another time. And I was gonna introduce Sharkros too, but that can wait also. Does this mean the economic plague is not resolved? Arnie 08:21, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Why did you put back the year of Gielinor ten years? --Jigo22 18:01, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :Oh, I understand. 20:21, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Oh yeah, btw, just read the last bit of The Battle of Ardougne. Does this mean King Lathas shall return? And I also have a suggestion. Why not have lots of little, different arcs throughout volume 2 that build up to the grand finale? I got the idea from Doctor Who, and its a good one (i.e. Shadow Proclamation, bees disappearing, missing planets, Medusa Cascade and darkness). What do y'think? 19:46, 8 July 2008 (UTC) He doesn't- hes been turned into a land dweller. He can never truly return to water, thats his curse. Arnie 17:28, 9 July 2008 (UTC) :Well, I think each writer of volume 2 should come up with their own little arc (like in Doctor who) that can be seeded in most stories, but thats just an idea. My arc will be cameos, mentions and alluding to Sharkros. Oh yea, I almost forgot, he will be taking advantage of the flooding in an evil way. Arnie 14:54, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Can I reserve episode 3 of vol 2? Its because I want to keep a pattern (because in first volume my first episode was number 3) and, also, in conjunction with that episode, it will shed some light on the mysterious red mist... Arnie 09:26, 13 July 2008 (UTC)